Just Another Day
by Butterfly2493
Summary: It seemed like just another day...until Grissom and Sara are kidnapped from a crime scene. Set around season 6. Set from Grissom perspective. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, I just have a huge love for CSI. Warning very dark content as the story goes on. You have been warned.

* * *

It seemed just like any other day. I had been called in on my day off, actually both of us had been called in on our night off. I had planned to take her out to dinner at a small restaurant a few miles out of town but that was cut short with the never  
ceasing beeping of my pager followed by that all too familiar ring of my cell phone, I heard hers ring from the bed room as soon as I flipped mine shut. I followed the sound of her voice to our bedroom. "I'll be in as soon as I can Cath, give me a  
half hour" she looked up and rolled her eyes at me at she said goodbye to our colleague. "Well I guess I'm working tonight" Sara said flatly, throwing her cell phone on our unmade bed. She took her blouse off to get into some work appropriate attire.  
She discarded it on the floor and flopped down on the bed. I giggledsoftly at her before gently resting myself beside her on the bed. "Well I guess that makes two of us" I say softly against her skin making a path of kisses down her bare arm. "We  
don't have time for that now, bug man" Sara said as she began to sit up. As she sat on the edge of the bed I ranmy fingers down the small of her back. It was one of my favorite things about her, so slender and was wearing jeans and a rather revealing  
black lacebra that left little to the imagination. "We can make time, who cares if we are a little late? We aren't even supposed to be going in at all". She turned to face me giving me that beaming gap tooth smile that made my heart skip a beat. Sara  
shook her head and stood up from our bed walking to her drawer to retrieve a work appropriate shirt. "Catherine said Brass is waiting at the lab to give us a rundown on our case, we can't keep the good caption waiting, now can we...people might start  
to get suspicious if were both late". She pulled the black V-neck t-shirt over her head as I stood up from the bed meeting her face to face. I pulled her into a passionate kiss. When we parted I caught that all too familiar passion gleamingfrom her  
beautiful browneyes. "If I can't have you now then I'll just have you later, so you better prepare yourself" As I turned to exit the room I heard her giggling under her breath before calling out " Oh I think I can handle whatever comes my way Doctor"  
I smile to myself as I grab my car keys out of their designated bowl on the kitchen island."I'll meet you at the lab my dear". I heard her rummaging around the bedroom trying to get ready in a quick fashion before I hear her respond back to me " I'm  
right behind you, I'll see you there" with that I opened the front door and left.

Iwas snapping some overalls of the crime seen. A double homicide at a secluded cabin near lake Mead. It was about 2am. It had taken awhile for Brass to give us the rundown and then reach our destination out near the secluded was pitch black, I'm  
so used to working at night but when you're in the city everythingis lit up by the strip you sometimes forget what true darkness feel like. I look up to a see the slender chocolate eyed brunette that I had become so accustomed to working with inspecting  
some bushes on the far side of the cabin. I had crouched down to snap a shot of a mysteriously pool of blood that seemed extremely out of place whenI heardher call my name. "Griss, do you have any extra batteries? My flashlight's giving out" I smirked  
at the thought of the extremely thorough Sara Sidle forgetting to have extra batteries in her usually stocked kit. "Oh, you didn't bring any of yourown" I shouted back to her seeing the glare she was now giving me "You know ...technically we are supposed  
to restock ourfield kits before every case" I said sarcastically. The look she gave me could have killed me if it had been a deadly weapon. Her scold turned into a smile as she responded "Well technically I'm not even supposed to be here tonight,  
I actually had a date I had to miss for this." She rattled off back to me. "Bummer, I'm sure he's very disappointed" giving her a slight smirk.I stood up after being satisfied with my shots of the blood pool."I've got some in my field kit, it's on  
the counter in the kitchen." I watched Sara walk her way into the cabin with her flickering flashlight light and noted how cute she was when she was concentrating on a case. I don't know why I left my field kit in the cabin, in all honestly I should  
of had it with me ...then maybe things would have been different...but I can't change that now. I scannedthe wooded area taking pictures of the towering oak treesand shrubs that surrounded the cabin. You'd really have to be looking for this  
place to find it. It was small, only one story, but it was well maintained and had a stone walkway toward the entrance. That's when I heard it. If It hadn'tbeen so quit out in the woods I wouldn't have even heard her. A muffled scream. I stood up  
and called for her. "Sara"...no answer. I walked slowly up to the cabin door which she had left open , as soon as I entered through the large oak doorway I heard that all too familiar sound. "Click" with that I felt cold metal against my right temple.  
"Don't say a word or I'll blow your brains all over this place " I heard adeep voice grumble from the side of the main enterance. I stopped dead in my tracks. Every instinct I ever had told me to reach for my gun. Maybe I should have ,then maybe  
I could have stopped all this from happening. "I'm not a cop, I'm a scientist" I blurted out suprised that I could even form a complete laugh came from the man who held my fatein his hands"I know exactly who  
you are old man , now drop your gun on the ground" I guess I stood still for a few seconds too long because the next thing I heard his deep voice mutter are words I'll never forget. "Put the gun on the ground or I'll blowthat pretty girl over  
there's face off" my eyes immediately darted around the room looking for Sara. Out of the shadows steps another large figure , he had to be atleast 6 feet tall,his face was covered by a black ski mask. In his arms he held the most precious thing I  
had ever known and he had a gun to her head. My eyes meet hers and to be honest I don't think I've ever seen her so scared in her life, whether she was more scared for me or herself I'm not sure. The man holding Sara tightened his grip around her  
waist and pulled her as close to him as he possibly could, he nuzzled his covered face into her brown hair and inhaled deeply. I watched As she squeezed her eyes shut and heard the slightest gasp escape hermouth. I took a step toward her not  
thinking of the other man holding his gun to my head. "let her go" I screamed, that's when I felt it...the hard metal barrelof a handgun came crashing down into my skull...after that everything went black.

* * *

Well there is chapter 1! Hope you enjoy, please review and let me know what you think and if I should continue. Things only get darker from here. Much love to my CSI family everywhere.- Ali


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long I had been knocked out for. I awoke to the sound of shuffling and inaudible voices. I opened my eyes to see where I was. My head was throbbing and my mind was swimming. I opened my eyes only to be greeted by fuzzy figures moving around in front of me. The best way I could describe it would be like opening your eyes under water. I blinked hard a few time to try to regain my vision. I lifted my hands to try and rub my eyes or atleast I attempted to lift my hands. When I did I realized they were being restrained. I looked down and blinked a few more times and realized both of my wrist had been duct taped to the arms of a wooden chair. I pulled harder at my makeshift restraints but was drawn away from my thoughts when I heard a loud thud from across the room. "Don't touch me" I heard an all too familiar voice cry out. I squinted in the dimly lit living room of the cabin and soon the blurry fast-moving shapes began to come into focus. I saw the large man in the black ski mask pinning Sara down to the floor. I tried to make sense of the situation when it all came back to me. The man who I assume had held his handgun to my temple before knocking me out cold was crouched down between her legs . He had his hands pressed down on both of her knees, he was also wearing a ski mask but his was camouflage. I could see a extremely greasy ponytail hanging down his back, he was shorter than the other man but appeared to be more muscular . The both of them were wearing black shirts and black pants. His assailant in the black ski mask had himself positioned above her head using his knees to pin her arms to the ground. I watched her struggle under the weight of the to men "She's a feisty one isn't she?" The taller assailant shot at his partner with a snort. "Oh yeah, but I like a little fire in my women. This is gonna be fun." I saw Sara's eyes widen at the sick mans statement and she began to struggle harder under them. A million thought were running through my head. How could this be happening? Did the cops not clear the scene? Where the hell were the officers that had been posted at the scene, My mind drifted to the worst of what may have happened to the two young cops who were assigned to the crime scene. My thoughts were brought back to earth when I heard her scream "STOOOP" The sight of what was happening in front of me made my stomach turn. The masked man that was positioned between her legs has began to roam his hands over her chest. "GET OFF OF HER!" I screamed and the commotion they had been making came to a halt. All three heads turned to look at me, I made eye contact with those deep brown eyes first, they were red with tears streaming down them. She had a bruise under her left eye and her shirt had been torn at the collar. The Sara Sidle I knew never went down without a fight...and that's exactly what it looked like she had been through. "Ahh , how nice of you to finally join us, now the fun can begin" I fought hard against my restraints. "The cops are going to be here any second looking for us. Let us go!" my plea was answer by a heart wrenching statement. "Oh I don't think we have to worry about those dear cops that were protecting you...they didn't even put up a fight." I glared at him wondering what had become of the two men. "It truly is a shame I had to kill them... but I guess you can only blame yourself Dr. Grissom...they died so we could get to you." I shook my head in confusion. "What do you want" I pleaded to the masked man. He stood up and made his way over to me leaving his position between Sara's legs. He crouched down in front of the chair I was strapped into. "What do I want, ? I want revenge. Revenge for what you've done. You've taken everything away from me... So I see it only fit to make you suffer.. the way you made me suffer." I narrowed my eyes at the fowl man mere inches from my face. " YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" His laugh came deep from his stomach "Well we will see about that, but you're right we won't get away with it here. So I guess it's time for a little road trip. He stood pulling a bottle of what I assumed was chloroform out of his pants pocket and poured it onto a white rag. The masked psychopath walked back over to Sara, my Sara and placed the rag over her mouth and nose, I watch her body convulse under his force before becoming completely still as she lay unconscious on the middle of the cabin floor. He turned back to me with a smirk. "Now it's your turn to go night,night my dear Doctor". I shook my head back and forth as the white rag approached my face. I used all my strength to try and fight back, but my efforts were fruitless. As his hand holding the doused rag clamped over my face everything began to become fuzzy. "Relax Grissom . The real fun hasn't even begun" those were the last words I heard before I drifted into darkness, yet again.

* * *

Let me know what you think of chapter 2! Much love ! I welcome the positive and the negative, just let me know if you wanna see more! -Ali


End file.
